


It Must Be Magic

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Arthur Pendragon Returns, Blow Jobs, Bottom Merlin, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gwaine returns, Multi, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd had their stolen moments in Camelot, nights when they'd held each other and loved each other, but they were few and far between. But now there was nothing else, nothing stopping them from being together the way they wanted to be.</p><p>In which Arthur and Gwaine finally return to Merlin, and his magic is just as happy to see them as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Be Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Day #20- Your Own Kink

It seemed almost _appropriate_ , in a way, that today was the first truly sunny day in weeks. It was almost like the world was smiling upon them, welcoming them back. Well, that’s what Gwaine thought anyway. Arthur, on the other hand, was a far more practical person, and knew that it was just a coincidence, even if it was a happy one. He hadn’t changed much at all, since the last time he walked the earth. Even if it was fifteen hundred years ago.

The day they had returned was as clear in their minds as if it had happened only moments ago. They remembered rising out of the lake, still clothed in the armour they had been wearing the day that they died, to see Merlin lying unconscious just beyond the shore. They had run straight to him, afraid that he was not breathing or even dead, but luckily he was only sleeping. When Arthur and Gwaine had managed to rouse him, Merlin thought he was still dreaming. That was the only thing that explained why they were there. Why they were _both_ there, alive. When they’d managed to convince them that they were real, that they’d finally come back to him… Merlin had thrown himself at them, crying and holding them so tightly he could’ve easily snapped them in half, and had muttered “I missed you so much, I’ve been so lonely, it’s been so long…” over and over and over again. It was a long time before he’d released them, but they weren’t surprised to see an emotional reaction such as this- Merlin _had_ been waiting hundreds upon hundreds of years for them, and they’d merely been asleep.

Arthur and Gwaine remembered everything they’d experienced in their lives in Camelot. Most importantly, they remembered their deaths. They remembered leaving Merlin, and the pure anguish and guilt they felt in their hearts at leaving him behind all alone. Merlin had his own guilt, too- that he couldn’t save them. That he lived when they died. There were so many ways the three of them were different, and yet there were so many many ways they were alike. That guilt. And the way they loved each other.

The first time the three of them had touched each other since Arthur and Gwaine had risen from Avalon, had run their hands all over bare skin, was the most glorious feeling in the world. They had a freedom now they'd never had in Camelot. They'd loved each other then, all three of them, so desperately that it _hurt_ , but they could never _be_ in their old life. Arthur had been king, had had to choose a Queen and make heirs. He couldn't take another man, let alone _two._ And Merlin had had his secrets, the magic he'd kept hidden from them for so long.

They'd had their stolen moments in Camelot, nights when they'd held each other and loved each other, but they were few and far between. But now there was nothing else, nothing stopping them from being together the way they wanted to be.

***

Arthur and Gwaine returned to the apartment Merlin had been living in for two years before their return, to find the warlock lying on the bed. He was shirtless and had his eyes closed, but he had a small and happy smile on his face.

“Merlin,” said Arthur gently.

“I know you’re there, Arthur,” said Merlin without opening his eyes. “Or rather, my _magic_ knew that you were there.” Arthur and Gwaine finally got a look at the whole room, and realised they could _see_ the magic, Merlin’s magic, swirling around in the air. It was like goldens strands of pure light and energy; one of the most beautiful sights they had ever seen.

“Is it _meant_ to do that?” Gwaine asked cautiously.

“I’ve been alone for fifteen hundred years, and my magic has missed you just as much as I have,” said Merlin. “When it sensed you coming, it kind of, uh… went haywire.”

“So your magic is literally horny,” said Gwaine.

Merlin finally cracked open one eye. “To put it bluntly, yes,” he answered. “As am I. Wouldn’t you be?”

Arthur crossed the room, shedding his clothes as he went. “ _I_ would. Especially if one of the people coming back to you was me.”

“I see you haven’t lost any of your ego in Avalon,” Merlin sighed. “Pity. I wouldn’t have minded-” Merlin was cut off when Arthur climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, and slipping his trousers down as easy as if it was nothing. Merlin’s magic pulsed, drawing in closer, as if it didn’t want Arthur to leave. Arthur could feel it against his skin, crackling, and he let out a sigh.

How had he never known that magic could feel this good?

“Are you gonna get a move on, Arthur? Or are you just going to straddle me forever?” said Merlin impatiently. “And I’m pretty sure Gwaine is feeling left out, considering he has his hand down his pants and hasn’t stopped staring at us.”

Arthur laughed. “You haven’t gotten any less impatient or irritating, _Mer_ lin,” said Arthur, turning Merlin onto his side as easy as if he was a ragdoll. “And you haven’t changed much, either, Gwaine. Get over here. And bring that… that lube, will you?”

Gwaine smirked, throwing the tube to Arthur and shedding his clothes, before climbing onto the bed, his face to Merlin’s cock. “You think that pretty little mouth of yours can work it’s magic while Arthur’s fucking you?”

Merlin didn’t say anything, instead wrapping his mouth around Gwaine’s cock, hot and wet and _oh so good_. Gwaine gasped, reaching out and gripping Merlin’s legs to hold him in place. When Gwaine returned the favour, taking Merlin’s own prick deep into his throat, Merlin let out a low guttural _moan_ , and they could feel Merlin’s magic growing stronger around them. When Arthur slowly pushed his way inside Merlin, thrusting in and out, the magic felt like extra sets of hands, running all over them and touching them and feeling just _so damn good_.

With one particularly well-timed thrust from Arthur, against that spot that he knew Merlin _loved_ , Merlin came with a loud cry, emptying himself inside Gwaine’s mouth. His magic grew and pulsed and burst forth, running all over them and _squeezing_ , pushing Arthur and Gwaine over the edge.

Exhausted and sated, Merlin collapsed in Arthur’s arms. Gwaine turned around and curled in next to Merlin, cuddling his skinny frame.

Merlin buried his face in Gwaine’s hair. “Never leave me again,” he said. “Either of you.”

And they knew they never would.


End file.
